


That Time

by SharkGirl



Series: Wuko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "Okay, I'll tell it to you straight." Wu took a deep breath. "I need your advice."Opal raised her brows, but waited patiently. So, Wu clarified."Handling Mako's..." he chose his words carefully, "time of the month."
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Wuko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911088
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	That Time

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another thread~  
> Wuko Week Day 5 is AU, so I went with werewolves.  
> (Bopal mentioned)
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Thanks again for lunch, your majesty." Opal smiled at Wu from across the table.

"Of course!" Wu replied. "Anything for my future sister-in-law." He shot a wink her way. Sure, she and Bolin had only recently gotten engaged and he and Mako were a rather new development. But still!

Opal giggled. "Okay, so, why did you decide to ask me out?" That question threw him. As far as he knew, only her grandmother was that attune to others. "I know it wasn't just to congratulate me."

Wu could argue, but maybe she was more like Toph than he realized.

"Okay, I'll tell it to you straight." Wu took a deep breath. "I need your advice."

Opal raised her brows, but waited patiently. So, Wu clarified.

"Handling Mako's..." he chose his words carefully, "time of the month."

"Ah." Opal nodded. "It's the first time, right?" she asked. "Since you got together?"

It was true. Yes, Mako had been Wu's bodyguard for years. But this was their first month since officially becoming a couple.

"Yes," he finally answered. "He usually just took a personal day before, but now..." He sighed. "I just want to be there to support him, you know?"

Again, Opal nodded. "So, what is it you want to know?"

"Well..." Wu twiddled his fingers and then cleared his throat. "What do you usually do... when Bolin..." He trailed off, making vague hand gestures.

Opal hummed, tapping a finger to her chin. "Well, you know, a few days before, Bolin gets really...growly," she laughed. "And super possessive."

Wu nodded. He'd definitely experienced that. And of course, Mako was always a growly kind of guy.

"And," Opal went on, "the night of, he just wants to run around like crazy." She smoothed out the table cloth. "But afterwards, he's just...a big puppy."

Now /that/ Wu had trouble picturing. Bolin, sure. But Mako? He was probably all snarly and howly and--

"Anyway, is getting late," Opal interrupted his thoughts, looking out the window at the sky. Just a few more hours. "Anything else you want to know?"

Yeah. A lot of things. But Wu supposed he would just have to figure it out on his own. "Nope," he said, popping the consonant. "Thank you again, Opal."

-

It was nearly dusk by the time Wu made it back to their hotel room. He shouldn't have walked, but he needed more time to think.

He wasn't afraid of Mako. He knew he'd never hurt him. But--

A howl in the distance caught his attention. Wu looked up. He could already see the moon.

Wu ran the rest of the way home. But by the time he unlocked the door, Mako was gone.

He'd missed him.

Wu sighed and walked over to the couch, letting himself fall heavily onto the cushions.

Now, all that was left to do... was wait.

-

Wu hadn't meant to fall asleep. But the next thing he knew, he was awoken by the sound of scratching and fabric ripping.

His eyes flew open and he ran to the attached bedroom. And there, in the center of the bed, with shredded sheets and pillow feathers all around him, was Mako.

At least, Wu assumed it was Mako. It was a huge wolf.

"Mako?" Wu called as he cautiously stepped forward. "That you, big guy?"

The wolf looked up, familiar amber eyes glinting in the light. Yup, that was Mako.

"You kind of made a mess of things, huh?" Wu pointed out. "Good thing your boyfriend comes from money."

At that, Mako lowered his ears and whimpered.

"Aww, don't feel bad," he cooed, closing the distance between them and getting up onto the bed.

Mako drew back, lowering his head.

"It's okay," Wu promised. He lifted a hand and waited patiently for Mako to meet him halfway.

Finally, Mako did, butting Wu's palm with his wet nose. "Ooh, chilly." Wu chuckled.

Mako huffed and leaned closer, nearly knocking Wu off the bed.

"Whoa, easy, big guy!" He pinwheeled and then grasped Mako's head to keep himself upright.

Mako let out a low whine.

"Apology accepted." Wu pat his muzzle.

Mako huffed again, making Wu laugh. Then he nuzzled closer to Wu on the bed.

Wu smiled, gently stroking Mako's fur. "Opal was right," he said softly. "Just like a big puppy."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwww~ 
> 
> Let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl for more threads!


End file.
